Image sensors are found in a variety of consumer electronics and industrial electronics. For example, digital cameras, digital video systems, and other image capture devices, such as copiers, use image sensors to capture a scene and convert the scene into an image. One type of image sensor that is commonly used in image capture devices is a solid-state image sensor, such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. When a pixel array of the solid-state image sensor is exposed to light, photosensitive sensors of the pixel array convert the light into voltage. The voltage generated by respective photosensitive sensors is subsequently measured and used to generate or reconstruct an image.